Put the Past Away
by Sportsgirl815
Summary: Kakashi helps Sasuke put the past away. No pairing thank god.


I was listening to Jumper by Third Eye Blind and thought of Sasuke. Here it is(not full lyrics):

The angry boy, a bit too insane  
Icing over a secret pain  
You know you don't belong

You're the first to fight  
You're way too loud  
You're the flash of light on a burial shroud  
I know something's wrong

Well, everyone I know has got a reason  
To say put the past away

Wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again  
I would understand, I would understand

And well, he's on the table  
And he's gone to code  
And I do not think anyone knows  
What they are doing here

Everyone's got to face down the demons  
Maybe today we can put the past away

Can you put the past away?  
I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
I would understand

________________________________________________________________________

He had been so young when it happened and yet he couldn't forget. While he was growing up he couldn't let it go no matter how hard he tried. So instead he decided to not forget it, not to let it go. Instead he decided to make it his life.

________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi had always known that there was something wrong with Sasuke. The kid was cool, to calm, to together. Especially for someone with his past.

________________________________________________________________________

He knew he would never belong with them. He wasn't like Sakura or Naruto or any of them. He knew what it meant to feel alone, to feel like dying every day. And he knew the only way that feeling would go away was if he finished him off. If he killed him.

___________________________________________________________________________

When Kakashi tested the three kids Sasuke was the one who fought. He fought hard. And he was good. But he was arrogant. He was the nail that gets hammered down. And Kakashi thought for the first time that maybe he had been hammered down one too many times.

________________________________________________________________________

He was leaving the village. And Kakashi knew that if he tried to stop him it wouldn't end well. If he couldn't have sense talked in to him then the only way was to let him go. But he tried anyway:

"You don't have to go Sasuke. It doesn't have to be like this."

"Yes it does! You don't understand! You never could."

"Actually, I do know what it's like when you want to leave everything behind. But I also know that you have people who still care what you do with your life."

________________________________________________________________________

When they found his body, all broken and battered, it broke Kakashi's heart. Tsunade and Shizune were trying everything to bring him back. Naruto and Sakura were a mess. He didn't know how it came to this.

He remembers the time he was in the hospital. Rin and his sensei sitting worried sick about him. He almost didn't make it that time. He knew he had been trying to die. It was only a couple of months after Obito died. But when he saw them sick with grief about him he knew he couldn't leave them. Not like that.

After they died he joined ANBU taking on the most dangerous, suicidal missions. Because it really didn't matter anymore if he died or not.

________________________________________________________________________

When Tsunade told them that they could see Sasuke he went in first. For the first few days there was no conversation.

And then Kakashi spoke.

"Both of us have reasons to die."

Sasuke stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"My best friend died on a mission because of me."

Sasuke looked down.

"That's why I joined ANBU. But then I heard about you three. And something clicked inside me. I finally had something to live for. And so do you. You have us. Eventually everyone's got to face down the demons. So can you do it? Can you put the past away?"


End file.
